


Boredem

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Jerry is a very bored vampire and Newt won't give him attention.





	Boredem

Jerry was laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling fan spinning. Newt was at his desk writing down something about starfish he couldn't really remember nor care because he's bored as hell. Jerry sighed out loud hoping Newt would hear, but nope he didn't. So he sighed again very loudly so that Newt hear the emphasis on his boredom, again no response. _Seriously how can someone ignore me_? _You're my boyfriend for crying out loud!_ Getting off the bed he walked to Newt not making a sound even a mouse wouldn't know Jerry was moving. He smiled seeing Newt was drawing in great detail of weird looking starfish it was very nice, he'll make sure to ask Newt to draw him. Jerry placed his chin on Newt's shoulder causing the young man to jumped must have been in a deep thought.

" Guy I'm bored, I need entertainment."

" Tv is downstairs."

" I want **you** to entertain me. Give me some fact about animals something interesting."

" There are spiders in Australia that are not only big but big enough to eat birds size of pigeons."

"......That's not something I want in my head. And I'm still bored."

" You asked. Sorry can't help I need to finish my research give me another hour." With that Newt continued his writing  Jerry huffed that he's not getting his way he **always** gets his way. _Alright time for plan B_.  Walking back to Newt jerry bent down to hug him nuzzling his head into Newt's neck. " I'm hungry guy feed me." Newt sighed placing his pen down wiggling out of the vampire's grip, he got up looking at the smug vampire.

" For a 400 year old vampire you sure act like a baby, I spoil you too much."

" You spoil all your animals and I'm not even your favorite one."

" Second favorite and alright but after promise me you'll let me finish my work. Deal?"

" Deal you're lucky I like you a lot." Newt snorted at the comment he must be lucky to tame a  vampire ( funny enough they meet each other because Jerry was bored). Newt got on the bed unbuttoning his flannel shirt only enough so his shirt doesn't get stained. Jerry let out a low growl eyes slowly turning ink black, he playing pushed Newt down on his back and crawled on top of him admiring it all.  Lending down the vampire licked Newt's neck a few times giving it a few light kisses, Newt moaned gripping Jerry's shirt. The vampire chuckled knowing that area was sensitive, licking the shell of Newt's ear he whispered into it, " Remember just relax I'll be gently." Newt nodded his head hands tightening on the shirt and covers. Jerry bit down into the flesh drawing blood, the taste was simply sensational. Couldn't even help but rock his hips into Newt's causing him to moan even louder. But as promised he be gently and make it quick, gulping a few more times he slowly let go licking along the neck to the shoulder cleaning up remaining blood. Finally the two shared a bloody yet soft kiss, Newt returned the favor curious of the metallic taste the vampire loved. " Thanks guy and as promise I'll let you finish writing." Jerry said getting up about to leave the room but a warm grabbed his arm. _Oh_ he thought spotting a bulge in Newt's jeans.

" C-can you help me with this please it's a win for both of us right?" Jerry smirked going back to his lover placing his hands on Newt's legs.

" Of course, I love too." _After all I always get what I want at the end either way._

 

 

 


End file.
